dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgaine le Fey (New Earth)
She used magic to make others believe she was one of the daughters of Duke Gorlois of Cornwall and Lady Igraine, trying unsuccessfully to keep Igraine and King Uther apart after Uther had spurned her advances. She later had an affair with King Arthur, the son of Uther and Igraine, resulting in a son named Mordred whom she raised to kill his father and destroy his kingdom. She used her gifts without restraint and was quite willing to destroy the universe in order to gain more power. Morgaine blamed her half-brother Arthur for stealing her birthright and that of her sisters. She conspired against him throughout his time on the throne and sought the destruction of Camelot. Morgaine also coveted the Eternity Book, the magic tome of the great wizard Merlin, who summoned the demon Etrigan in a desperate attempt to combat le Fey's forces. Though his servant fought fiercely, Merlin bound Etrigan to the mortal Jason Blood, and razed Camelot himself, causing Morgaine to retreat. The Modern World Although Morgaine survived for centuries, her youth and beauty did not. She desperately tried to find Merlin who vanished after Camelot's destruction, as his tome held the secrets to restore her to her former self. Through her devotee, Theophilus Warly, they managed to lure the immortal Jason Blood to them. They spied on the man who knew nothing of his past until the Unliving, an animated stone statue, summoned him to Castle Branek, the secret crypt of Merlin. Morgaine and Warly ambushed the hapless demonologist, but not before he once more awakened the demon. As powerful as Etrigan was, Morgaine knew the incantation to revert him back to mortal form, and she claimed the spell required to restore her youth. In the depths of Warpulgis Woods she, and coven of witches, undertook the ritual, but it was disrupted by the return of Etrigan. The Demon managed to disband her minions, but Morgaine completed the ritual and disappeared. Morgaine soon showed herself in Gotham City once more. She summoned the demon Kafir to subdue Etrigan then branded him with her mark, allowing control over him. Warly invited Glenda Mark to see Jason on false pretences, so Morgaine could bargain the Philosopher's Stone for his life. The sorceress underestimated the young woman who fought her, until Warly wrested the stone for himself and turned against his mistress, transforming her into a sarcophagus. Moragine, however, exacted her revenge before she was cursed, unleashing an evil force that dragged the traitorous Warly away to his apparent demise. The statue of Morgaine was kept in Jason Blood's apartment as part of his collection, until Glenda transported it to Tintagel Castle using the Philosopher's Stone on the pretext that restoring her would yield answers to Etrigan's past. The Demon was merely toying with her and simply bit off the statue's right hand. The mysterious statue remained on display at the ruins of Tintagel until a coven of witches conducted a ritual to revive Morgaine. They were successful, but the sorceress was livid about her missing hand and lashed out, murdering her own devotees. Etrigan soon revealed himself to be the one who took her hand and she knocked him back and restrained him in stone, causing the Demon to believe she was being empowered by another. While her strength was great, Etrigan was not overpowered and broke free when her back was turned, grabbing hold of Morgaine and killing her by roasting her head at point-blank range with his Hellfire before partially eating her. Trinity Morgaine teamed up with the Antimatter Universe of the Riddler called Enigma and the alien warlord Despero to usurp the symbolic position of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. The trio of villains succeeded in creating an alternate timeline with their efforts. However, the spell was not entirely successful, as "Despero" was in fact the alien villain Kanjar Ro in disguise, which disrupts Morgaine's enchantment. While her bid for godhood was disrupted, she nonetheless acquires magical might to enslave the Earth by infusing an already powerful supervillain team with the might of the Major Arcana of the Tarot, giving them a measure of control over reality. As she is part of this Dark Arcana team, as the High Priestess, she has also this measure of control, allowing her to bring Europe and most of Minor Asia under her control, and ultimately lead the forces of good back to America for a final showdown of the powers of the Arcana. This bid also fails, as the divinely-empowered Trinity of Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman return from their exile and destroy the Dark Arcana's reality-based powers, vanquishing Morgaine's control over Europe. Morgaine, ultimately, seeks the aid of Krona, first, to enslave, and later, to destroy the Earth, as she preferred to have it blasted to nothingness than allow it to remain outside of her control. However, even this alliance fails, as Morgaine had offered Krona the soul of Enigma's daughter, causing him to turn on her. Defeated, Morgaine was then imprisoned in a stone idol, which is placed in the custody of Jason Blood. | Powers = * : Morgan le Fey was the infamous sorceress skilled in the use of black magic. She cast spells that were able to control even the strongest of supernatural beings. ** : Morgaine could live for centuries but still aged. She had to maintain her youth through magic. *** : Morgaine's deteriorated form also transferred it's decay with her touch. She turned a fossilised skull to dust by placing her hand on it. ** : Morgaine summoned Kafir, the Horned One, to serve her. ** : Morgaine could unleash bolts of lethal magic. *** : Morgaine tortured Etrigan by searing his forehead. ** : Morgaine commanded the earth to reach out like arms and restrain Etrigan. ** : She was able to transport Wonder Woman to another dimension (The Nether Plane) and fight her for her Amazonian fighting skills. ** | Abilities = * : Morgaine was able to control Etrigan with torture by branding him with her seal. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Magical Device: By using a device, she was able to magically view individuals from miles away. * Magical Armour: After Merlin robbed her of her youth and beauty, she wore a golden armour to shield her withered and ancient body. * Magical Machine: Morgaine also possessed a machine capable of binding beings and stealing their immortal life forces. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Morgaine was originally transformed into a sarcophagus by Warly in , but became simply a statue in . | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Morgaine le Fey (DC Comics) | Links = }} Category:Magicians Category:Sorcerers Category:Medieval Characters Category:Characters adapted from other works